With rapid advancement of the science and technologies, people's demands for information, communication and entertainments are also increasing. To meet these demands, more and more kinds of handheld devices have been produced and used nearly everywhere in people's daily life. Common handheld devices include mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), multimedia players, tablet computers, satellite positioning & navigation devices and so on.
Taking mobile phones as an example, most of the mobile phones currently available in the market comprise a touch panel and a motion sensing device to accomplish the touch control operations and the move control operations (e.g., turnover or swaying) of the mobile phones. Conventionally, when a user desires to restore a mobile phone from a locked status into a normal operation status, the user must contact a specific key on the mobile phone and/or use a finger to touch and slide on a touch panel of the mobile phone according to a specific gesture displayed on a screen of the mobile phone.
However, the aforesaid unlocking operations are rather complex and indirect. Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a convenient unlocking method that allows the user to unlock a handheld device more directly and quickly.